The post death ramblings of Cho Chang
by pepper66
Summary: Cho Chang reflects upon her death in the final battle afterwards, contains her thoughts on Voldemort, Hogwarts and the war in general.


**For the purposes of this story, Cho died during the final battle.**

The Post-Death Ramblings Of Cho Chang.

Officially I was the first casualty of the battle of Hogwarts. I don't think I was. See, there were owls and elves and muggle-borns getting killed left right and center before the battle started. It's fitting though, I suppose to have died first. I was the first official casualty of the last battle and my boyfriend the first of the war. And now we're together again. Firsties. He wasn't the first death of the second war though. If I had to pick the first casualty of the wars, I'd choose Moaning Myrtle. No, don't laugh, I have my reasons.

You see, Myrtle was the first person that Riddle purposefully went after. (Yes, I know who Voldemort was, Dead people are notorious gossips.) I think she was the one who made this real for him. I was surprised personally, by how much people here know, but apparently the going-ons of the living world make for fascinating news. Everyone's got it figured here, for example, When Cedric came appeared here, triumphant, fresh from his victory at the Tri-wizard, his eyes still slightly green from the Avada Kedavra, Everyone just knew. That a dark lord was back and that they should start bracing themselves for an onslaught of newly dead relatives, friends and enemies.

Just Like Myrtle Made it real for riddle, I made it real for Hogwarts. There's no good way to die I suppose, but you could do worse than Mine. I was Brave apparently. Me, a Ravenclaw brave! Fancy that idea! Apparently I wore an Order of Merlin when I died, like so many others that night. I was killed protecting the four first years that, by all rights, shouldn't have existed this year. They really represented what Hogwarts was always supposed to be, inter-house co-operation and all that. Rebecca, Matt, Avery and Sophia in each of the four houses. I'm not going to tell you who's in which because it doesn't really matter. Apparently they had met on the train and promised to stay friends, no matter what happened next. I thought they were adorable, and that they would stay together. Then they got sorted. I thought that that would be it but they stayed friends. Like I said, a miracle.

By now you're probably wondering what a bunch of first years were doing that required me to die protecting them. Well they had snuck back from Hogsemede to help people. I admire them for it, but what chance did a bunch of first years have against Riddle's army? They were competent duelers alone, and together they were the best in their class, and could even take down one of the Carrows all together, but that was in a class room where the Carrows couldn't kill, and it was one death-eater on four of them.

My story of the battle goes a little like this, I was one of the unofficial healers. I was briefed by madam Pomfrey on how to administer Skellegrow, essence of dittany, blood replenishing potions and any other potion that she thought might have been needed. There were only about seven of us who volunteered to help heal, and I always did feel a bit guilty about leaving them alone. We were also loaded with flask stoppers, which were turned into portkeys by madam in case we needed to send anyone to St. Mungo's. Before she finished explaining, the explosions started.

We all rushed on to the battle Field, and started healing anyone we could get a wand on. it was all cuts and bruises at this point, nothing like we saw at the end of the battle entering death, all missing skeletons, and organs hanging out and squashed flat by giants. I was proud to note that most of the casualties were death eaters. I had just healed a broken arm when I saw the four of them. It was a little bit disconcerting how much at home that they looked on the battle field for people so young. They were loosing though. The four of them, well, two of them really since Matt and Sophia were out cold. They were dueling... I don't remember who they were dueling but they were furious.

I remember hoping that Matt and Sophia weren't dead as I shot a pair of enervates at them. As they opened their eyes the tables were turned. I'm not really sure to this day how four first years were able to fight off one of the most competent death eaters of the entire war. Adrenaline maybe. Despite the fact that they were dueling fantastically, it was clear that they couldn't keep this up. Having knocked out one death eater and hexed at least five others they had sustained some injuries. Mat had a broken leg, and I needed to get closer to treat that.

As I was making my way over to them I saw something that chilled me to my bone marrow. Fenir Greyback was making his way towards them, and none of them could see him. Before I had time to do anything more than register this information, he leaped at them. Rebecca's resulting scream was a sound that I have tried and failed to forget many times. The feral werewolf had caught Rebecca's leg between his teeth and shook it. I'm not sure how but the three of them who were still conscious managed to get his teeth out of her muscle and hex him. He scampered off when he saw that he was outmatched and I reached them as some wing of the castle exploded.

After just a glance at the wound I knew I couldn't heal it. Wounds from werewolves are difficult to heal at the best of times, but this one was messy. bone and muscle and tendons all jumbled together, I knew I never had a prayer. I had no choice but to send them to st. mungo's. The portkeys were set to go ten seconds after they were activated, so I said the charm and told them all to get a finger on it. I told them that I would hold off any attackers.

But then, just before they were whisked away Avery shot a stinging hex at What's-His-Face Lestrange, who caught it in the face. He shrieked in pain and shot a killing curse at the source, which was right behind where I was standing. So my last memory is a flash of green, right before coming face to face with my dead boyfriend. Apparently being Avada Kedavra'd doesn't let you come back as a ghost. I still miss Hogwarts, and I hope it's doing well. I know that those four are doing all right because I haven't seen them here. They're going to help rebuild Hogwarts. They are the new four founders, it's just a shame that the school needs a new set.

**Thank you for reading my first Harry Potter one-shot. I hadn't noticed until I published the story that Cho was older than Harry and therefore would not still be in Hogwarts, but I like the story so just go with it.**


End file.
